The Lime Green Bike
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: With a tangle of teenage bodies and one large lime green mountain bike, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno meet for the first time. Rated T for language and implications.


_**The Lime Green Bike**_

_By:_

**Fear Die Rothaarige**

The first thing he noticed was the lime green bike. The second thing he noticed was the beautiful girl sitting atop said bike. The third thing he noticed was the panicked look on her face. The fourth and final thing he noticed, the bike and its beautiful passenger were going to run him over in a matter of seconds.

With a tangle of teenage bodies and one large lime green mountain bike, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno meet for the first time.

The next thing he noticed was the shockingly bright blood running down the side of her china face. He reached out a hand and pushed her hair aside. It was such an un-Uchiha like thing to do. He wasn't even sure why he did this with the beautiful stranger who had just ran him down with an oddly colored bike.

"Hey! OW! Shithead! OWW! Fucking! Stop!" The young pinkette yelled as his hand brushed her bruised and bleeding face. She forced his hand away. "What the fuck?" She glared at the raven haired boy with jade eyes ablaze with anger.

"I.. Uh... Sorry?" He offered, not sure as to why _he_ should be apologizing to _her_ seeing as _she _had ran _him_ over with_ her _bike. As he waited for an answer, his onyx orbs took a closer look at the angered girl before him. The lips that had uttered and where still uttering curses, were full and slightly red from the crash. Her skin, marred in blood, was snow white. Her eyes where a unique color of jade. Her clothes were almost as unique as her hair and eyes. The rainbow colored tye-dye shirt read; '**I love BOTH of my MOMS**'. The bright purple skinny jeans, torn at the knee possibly from the fall, hugged her full hips nicely. The black and purple chucks completed a rather hipster look. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the girl.

While Sasuke looked her over, Sakura had freed herself from her bike and had pulled it up, inspecting it. "Mother fuck." she cursed when the broken chain clanked to the ground. She kicked the obnoxiously bright green metal several times before looking over at the young Uchiha still sitting on his ass. Sakura couldn't help but smirk sexily at the boy as her eyes raked over his form. His hair was spiked in a sexy way (it could have been natural or from the act of being ran over by her bike). His onyx eyes glared daggers at his scrapped up hands. He had on a tight fitting bight orange shirt that said 'I lost a dare, to my color bind best friend, so I have to wear this _awesome _shirt'. His black jeans hugged him in all the right places, though they had a fresh tear running down his thigh. A pair of black and orange checkered Vans completed his appearance. He looked more like a traffic cone of some sorts than a dignified Uchiha heir.

"You owe me a new bike and skinnys." Sakura said to the boy on the ground. Upon hearing her voice, Sasuke thought it was fit for an angel. Though he still lifted his head and glared at her demands.

"I don't owe you anything. You, on the other hand, ran me over. So you owe me new jeans. And throw in a new shirt while you're at it for emotion compensation." Sasuke replied in a cool, collected manor. He got to his feet, which made his tower over the girl in front of him. Her 5'5" verses his 6'0".

"Bullshit! You stood in the path, just watching me coming towards you! You should have gotten your finely sculpted ass out of the way!"

"You were riding the wrong way- Wait... My finely sculpted ass?" He paused, considering her statement with a raised eyebrow. Reaching a conclusion, "My ass has nothing to do with this."

"It does if I say it does." Sakura replied, placing her hands (fingernails painted the same color as her bike) on her hips. She winced when one landed on a bruise. Sasuke deadpanned at her.

"It distracted me! How do you expect a hormone driven teenage girl to react to a nice ass while its walking in front of her bike?" She flipped her hair while saying this in a completely serious tone of voice.

"Perhaps she should have been in the bike lane ON THE ROAD instead of ON THE SIDEWALK." This earned the boy a look that would have killed if it was possible. Knowing she had lost, Sakura responded in the way she deemed most fit. More cursing top with just a few more choice words.

"Fuck you, fuck your couch, and for good measure, fuck your dog sideways too!"

With his arms crossed in front of him and a smirk on his face Sasuke retorted, "I don't have a dog, so the sideways thing wouldn't work with him. But you... You on the other hand can be fucked by me, on my couch, sideways." The pinkette blushed cherry red. She hadn't expected him to respond in such a manner. She couldn't come up with a response to top his last one. Thinking he had won, Sasuke turned to walk away when her voice stopped him.

"I'm gonna need your name and number... For insurance reasons and stuff." Sasuke turned back to her and laughed.

"And stuff? I do wonder what this _stuff_ could be."

The two teens pulled out their cellphones and programmed their information into each other's phone. As Sakura headed back the way she came, rolling the bike beside her, she got a text message from Sasuke.

**I wonder if this stuff you spoke of has anything to do with my offer from before. **

Sasuke got a reply back that read,

**Honey, only if you get a dog. **

Sakura could hear Sasuke's laugh all the way down the street.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, well... Neji wouldn't be all dead and junk.**

**If this seems familiar, its because I've posted this before. Sadly, it was taken down by FF for inappropriate summary or some shit like that. In short, it offended some weak hearted soul. Anyway, this is more of a crack than anything. Hope you enjoy this.**

**Please read and review!**

**Later!**


End file.
